


1945年的花

by fiddler (Nanwang)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanwang/pseuds/fiddler
Summary: 花都死去了。坂本龙马说。
Relationships: 坂本龍馬/阿竜
Kudos: 4





	1945年的花

**Author's Note:**

> *帝都活动剧情相关

花都死去了。龙马说。

青年低垂着眼睑，帽子压住前发，侧身站立。夜色黯淡，很难看清此时他的表情。  
阿龙小姐撇过头。那些残枝落叶惨淡地半埋进湿润的泥土里，花瓣有卷曲的边缘。阿龙小姐从不注意这个，捕捉青蛙的时候，她毫不在意地吹折水草，压断荷花的细茎，搅浑清澈的池水，坐在岸边对着光秃秃的花梗分尸两栖动物。一圈圈血水在她小腿肚附近荡漾。  
但龙马好像有点不开心。她想，于是顺着青年的话说下去，毕竟是大家的公园啊。  
其实大家怎么样都好。阿龙小姐拽了拽蛇鳞花纹的围巾，把垂在胸前的布料拉到肩后。大家——芸芸众生，特异点中的，特异点以外的，倒在她长发落刃底下的，各式各样的——怎样都好，和原本就非人的阿龙小姐全无关系。只有龙马不一样。如果龙马不高兴，她也要对着白色海军服上的血迹发愁；如果龙马怜惜罹遭摧残的花木，她的神色也会忍不住透出温和来。  
即使她有时同样去想旁人想的事。龙马毫无道理的慈悲似乎一点儿不奏效，吃力不讨好。看上去傻乎乎的，实际也笨得要死。所以最后他死了，无声无息，迟归的阿龙小姐拎着的蔬菜瓜果鸡肉咕噜噜地滚进血泊里。  
阿龙小姐已经不太能记起那时候她是什么心情，情感的源头又在何处。她没来得及统统搞明白，就被什么东西坠着胸口沉没了。

一直以来，阿龙小姐常识匮乏。初次到救命恩人的家里，不知道要穿衣束发；坐在人类的桌前，不知道食物要烹煮处理才能入口。但她一直很聪明。没有花太多时间，阿龙小姐又找到龙马了。  
龙马依旧蠢兮兮的，像生前一样东奔西跑，去更多更远更不可思议的地方。这点也许到世界终结都不会改变了。阿龙小姐露出眼睛看了他一会儿，从水里钻出来，撩开湿漉漉的头发，冲到河岸边洗手的龙马微笑。  
早上好，龙马，你好脏。她说，我好饿，有青蛙吗？  
那时候阿龙小姐也很脏，破破烂烂的，死亡在她坚硬的躯体上留下深刻的划痕。龙马在岸上看她，目光柔和而怜惜，又像愉快又像悲伤。  
阿龙小姐也很辛苦啊。他说，语气很轻，仿佛他们初次见面，仿佛龙马现在望着1945年园中破败的花。


End file.
